gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type
The RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type is a mass-produced artillery mobile suit, it is an attempt to mass-produce the famous RX-75-4 Guntank serving on board the White Base. The unit is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mass production model of Guntank was produced later in the war, designated RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type. The mass production type lost the Core Block system to cut costs; the new model could also swivel its upper torso. The original Guntank's 180mm cannons were replaced with smaller 120mm cannons; these cannons could be removed and replaced with other appendages. Some mass-produced guntanks were turned into RX-75 Berge Guntanks and equipped with a forward bulldozer mounted on the front glacis plate as well as a crane for recovery work. Armaments ;*120mm Low-Recoil Cannon :The primary weapons of the RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type are a pair of 120mm cannons based upon the cannons used by the RX-75-4 Guntank. The cannons are fire-linked mounted in the unit's shoulders connected to the Guntank's backpack. ;*40mm 4-barrel Bop Missile Launcher :For mid-range combat the mass production Guntank is equipped with a pair of 40mm 4-barrel Bop Missile Launchers mounted in place of standard mobile suit forearms. History The RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type was introduced in the final months of the war as a heavy artillery base assault and fire-support unit. Production of the mass production Guntank was limited with only a handful of units serving in the Earth Federation army throughout Earth. One notable action that the mass production Guntank saw was with the Kojima Battalion in South-East Asia where three units were used to bombard Zeon's mountain fortress, preventing any attempts at mass-escape through the use of a shuttle. These units were targeted by Norris Packard in his MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, successfully destroying all three units despite the effort of the 08th MS Team to stop him. Without the Guntanks providing heavy artillery fire-support the Zeon forces were able to safely launch their Apsalus III mobile armor. After the war production of the RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type was halted in favor of the newly designed RMV-1 Guntank II that was more heavily armed and had better firing arcs for its cannons. The Guntank Mass Production Type would continue service in U.C. 0081, where they would be used for defense of Federation bases or operations against Zeon remnants. Variants ;*RX-75 Berge Guntank ;*RMV-1 Guntank II Gallery ms_guntank_a.gif|RX-75 Mass Production Type Guntank RX-75_Guntank_Mass_Production_Type.jpg|SD RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Unit c mass production guntank.png|C-Rank Mass Production Guntank as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online guntankmpfront_08th.png|Guntank Mass Production Type with Type 74 Hover Truck (right) (from The 08th MS Team OVA) Rx79karen 08th.png|A Guntank Mass Production Type being guarded by Gundam Ground Type "GM Head" (08MST) Ez8mg 08th.png|A Guntank Mass Production Type being guarded by Gundam Ez8 (08MST) guntankmpback_08th.png|Guntank Mass Production Type: backpack close-up (08MST) guntankmpbackopen_08th.png|Guntank Mass Production Type: close-up of opened backpack (08MST) Ms09_p13_AimAtGuntank_08thMST-OVA_episode10.jpg|A Guntank Mass Production Type being targeted by MS-09 Dom (08MST) Notes and Trivia References RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type - Specifications and Technical Detail and Design.jpg|RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type Lineart.png|RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type Lineart External Links *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type on MAHQ.net *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type on Gundam.de ja:RX-75 量産型ガンタンク